


Heart Attack

by FictionalWonderland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Sad, depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalWonderland/pseuds/FictionalWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on the music video Heart Attack by Enrique Iglesias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and errors, they will be fixed on later.

“Thank you so much boss, you’re the best!” Derek said as he grabbed his bag and jacket, pretty much running out of the office.

“This is only a onetime thing though!” His bossed yelled after him. Derek just laughed as he ran down the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator. Derek had convinced his boss to let him get off work a few hours earlier ‘cause he was planning on surprising Stiles with a romantic dinner since Stiles had told him that he was working overtime tonight.

Derek picked up his keys and unlocked his car before he got in. He checked his phone. He smiled proudly. He had plenty of time to make Stiles a delicious meal. He put the keys in the engine before he drove to the grocery store to get some vegetables and meat for what he was preparing tonight. He also made sure to buy champagne since it was Stiles’ favorite.

He turned off the engine once he was outside their apartment. He gathered up his two grocery bags before heading inside. He decided to take the elevator this time thought since it wasn’t tempting to walk a gazillion stairs while carrying two heavy grocery bags and a bottle of expensive champagne so.

When the elevator door finally said ‘ding’ he stepped outside and set course towards their apartment. He started to look for his keys, but stopped right away when he saw that the door wasn’t properly closed. Derek’s first thought was that Stiles had probably forgotten to lock it or something ‘cause it didn’t look like anyone had broken in, but that didn’t mean Derek was going to be quiet. He opened the door slowly before placing the groceries at the table. When he turned around, he was not prepared for what his eyes just saw.

There were clothes scattered all around the floor like someone was in a hurry. And that wasn’t the worst part. There were noises – bed creaking noises coming from their bedroom. Derek could feel his whole body going limp. He was begging that someone had stolen Stiles keys and had decided to jump in their bed for funs sake. But there was no such sight that met him. He opened the bedroom door slowly, and he could feel his eyes watering of the sight that met his eyes.

Stiles was sitting on this guy, both of them completely naked. When they heard the door hit the wall, both of them stopped their little activity and turned around. Stiles got off the man he was on top off, and that’s when Derek stepped forward and flung his fist right as his face. Not once, not twice, but multiple times. He stopped when he felt his knuckles were burning. He noticed that they were bruised and bleeding. He took a few steps back, realizing what he had just done. As soon as he had stepped back, Stiles was back by the man’s side, asking him if he was okay.

Derek quickly turned around and sat course towards the exit but he didn’t come far before he felt someone grabbing his shoulder. He turned around to meet Stiles’ beautiful eyes. He did his best not to tear up there and then.

“Why?” Was all Derek managed to choke out.

“Why!? Oh you know perfectly well why Derek!” Stiles said, or almost screamed. Derek’s eyes widened, ‘because he had no idea what Stiles was talking about. What had he done that made Stiles do something like that?

“You don’t even care about me anymore Derek! You never spend time with me; always hang out with your buddies from work, and when you come home from the bar it’s either late or you’re drunk. You never do anything nice to me, you never tell me I’m beautiful or anything like that. You never bring me flowers or make me feel special. Yeah, I know I sound like a fucking girl but you know what? I don’t give a fuck about right now because I’m trying to make a point.” Sterek said and Derek could notice how he started to tear up at the end. Derek slowly reached out to touch Stiles’ cheek, but before he even got close Stiles slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch me!” He said, and with that Stiles turned around and walked back to his new lover. Derek turned around and stormed out of the apartment. He had no idea what to do right now. He felt so lost and alone, like there was no reason for him to even exist if he didn’t have Stiles in his life.

He ran down the stairs before practically running outside. As soon as he stepped outside, he took a deep breath before dragging a hand through his hair. That’s when he felt small, tingly sensations in his hand. That’s right. He was bleeding after punching the shit out of the man that Stiles was... doing. Derek started to feel sick.

Derek had decided to walk to the infirmary since he did bruise his hand pretty badly and the infirmary wasn’t very far away from where they lived. He grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and some bandage, paid and then looked for a public restroom. He leaned over the sink before looking at his reflection. What had he done? How could he not have noticed that Stiles was miserable? That he was treating him badly? Where had they gone wrong?

Derek’s eyes started to water, and that’s when he lost it. He rarely every cried, but the thought of living in a world without Stiles was unthinkable. He stood there for a couple of minutes, just crying. Thinking about how he would never be able to hear Stiles laugh again, watch him smile. It broke him in half.

When Derek had finished crying, he cleaned and bandaged his wound before getting out of the restroom. He looked around. What was he suppose to do? His life was practically over right now. He didn’t have anywhere to go. He just wanted to give up and die – right there. Dean patted his right pocket to check if his keys were still there. He picked them up and walked straight up to his car before he drove off.

As he was driving, he picked up his phone and called Stiles. It was no shock that he was sent straight to voice mail, but that didn’t stop Derek from speaking.

“I am so sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you. I never meant to do it on purpose, but I guess I know why you did it. You had every right to Stiles. I was a total dick towards you. I never asked you how your day was, never bought your roses and always was around my friends. I am so sorry. But please know that I forgive you, and I hope you one day will have the heart to forgive me too. I hope you have a beautiful life. Goodb-.“ Derek didn’t manage to finish his voicemail before he was told he couldn’t speak any longer.

Derek felt tears streaming down his face as he pulled over. He turned the engine off before stepping out. He wiped his tears away slowly before looking straight ahead. He had arrived at the bridge. He looked around before he started to walk to the center of the bridge. This was it. This was his final stop. There was nothing more he could do. His life was over.

He stepped up on the railing before looking down. He started to think about how he shouldn’t have let Stiles slip away that easily, that he should have noticed how everything around them was turning grey and how much it affected Stiles.

He was just about to jump when he heard an all too familiar voice scream his name. He didn’t need to turn around because he knew who it was.

“Derek!” Stiles screamed once more. He tried to shut Stiles voice out, but it was impossible. It was like a part of his mind didn’t want to shut it out.

“Derek… Please don’t jump.” Stiles said as he had gotten closer. You could hear how raspy his voice was, like he had been screaming for hours. Derek shut his eyes closed. Why was Stiles even here? Why would he come all the way here, just to convince him not just to jump when he had stated very clearly that he didn’t want Derek in his life?

“I’m so sorry Derek, for everything. I-I don’t know what was going over me. I was mad and angry at you for not seeing I wasn’t happy. I was starting to get selfish and I wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to feel how I felt – betrayed. But honestly, that didn’t make me feel good at all, gosh how I regret it.”

“I-I deserved it Stiles. I’m a horrible person. I don’t deserve to be yours if I can’t even take care of you. You need someone who loves you.” Derek said, trying his best to remain calm.

“Do you love me Derek?” Stiles asked, and Derek couldn’t help but to snort.

“Of course I do. I love you with all of my heart. But look what I made you do Stiles. You don’t want me. I’ll only destroy you once more.”

“You love me Derek, and I love you. We can try again, start all over. Forget that this ever happen. We can go back to being happy. Please Derek, please don’t leave me.” Stiles said. He could hear that he was beginning to cry, and Derek couldn’t help himself but to look behind him. He stared straight into Stiles eyes before he slowly stepped down the railing and walked towards him before giving him a warm embrace.

“I’m so sorry Stiles. I never meant to hurt you.” Derek said, kissing him on the top of his head. He could hear Stiles mumble and apology too but he was too busy with keeping Stiles close that he didn’t quite catch what the apology sounded like.

They sat there for at least fifteen minutes before they slowly got up. They pulled away from each other while walking towards the car. Suddenly he could feel Stiles hit him on the chest.

“Promise me you’ll never do that again. You gave me a fucking **heart attack**!” Stiles said as they approached the car. Derek smiled softly at his beautiful boyfriend.

“I promise.”

 


End file.
